bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Saviors Viviane
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 720167 |no = 8562 |element = Water |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 207 |animation_idle = 96 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119 |normal_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 14, 11, 11, 11, 11, 11, 11 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128 |bb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 10, 10, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135 |sbb_distribute = 2, 2, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 10, 5, 5, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 91, 94, 97, 100 |sbb2_distribute = 20, 20, 30, 30 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb3_frames = |sbb3_distribute = |sbb3_totaldistr = |ubb_frames = 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129 |ubb_distribute = 2, 2, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 10, 5, 5, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 2, 10 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb3_effectdelay = |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = The fate of the young woman Viviane, who possessed engineering skills beyond compare, is complex. The grand onslaught of Avalon by the mechanical army she had built for a deceitful knight had devastated her home, and King Arthur had sacrificed his life to protect the people. Torn apart by betrayal and grief, Viviane found his body, and sequestered it away to NeoAvalon along with the legendary blade Excalibur, but little else beyond that is known. Some scholars believe that following the tragedy of Avalon, Viviane became responsible for a trip through time that changed her world, and played a major part in an exceptional event that transcended reality. Viviane would have had to be less naive; she would've seen through the masked knight Mordred's plan and refused to aid him in assembling a mechanical army. The destruction of Avalon would then never come to pass. To steer Mordred from his path, Viviane could have used her technology to modify the knight's memories, removing the hatred that tormented him so. Seeing this therapeutic effect in him might have encouraged her to extend this "treatment" to everyone—the gift of unburdened happiness. She would then spend many years combining advanced technology and ancient magic in search of its perfect amalgamation, and her ultimate creation would have been Orah. This small ball of harmless air would contain the ultimate program for "happiness", and it would be powered by a legendary goblet, long sought after by the Knights of the Round Table. More than anything, Viviane would have waited patiently; after all, convinced that this was the best way to bring peace to everyone, she had all the time in the world... |summon = Don’t worry. I’ll get rid of all your worries and sorrows! |fusion = Negative thoughts are harmful. I’ll purify this world and you’ll be happy! |evolution = Happiness comes with understanding. It took me a while, but I've got it now! |hp_base = 7001 |atk_base = 2484 |def_base = 2498 |rec_base = 2450 |hp_lord = 10002 |atk_lord = 3548 |def_lord = 3568 |rec_lord = 3500 |hp_anima = 11119 |rec_anima = 3202 |atk_breaker = 3846 |def_breaker = 3270 |def_guardian = 3866 |rec_guardian = 3351 |def_oracle = 3419 |rec_oracle = 3947 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 55 |ls = Forced Happiness |lsdescription = 120% boost to Rec, max HP, boosts Atk, Def relative to remaining HP, boosts BC, HC, Karma, Zel drop rates, 20% damage reduction for 1 turn when damage taken has exceeded certain amount & greatly boosts BB Atk |lsnote = 80% base boost to Atk, Def + 0.8% boost per 1% HP remaining, 160% boost max, 50% BC/HC, Zel, Karma, 20% damage reduction when 5,000 damage is taken, 400% BB Atk |bb = Issue Solver |bbdescription = 21 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, considerably boosts own max HP, 25% additional damage reduction for 3 turns, greatly restores HP for 3 turns & Spark damage considerably boosts BB gauge and slightly restores HP for 3 turns |bbnote = 25% HP, heals 4000-4500 + 20% Rec HP for 3 turns, fills 3-4 BC on spark, heals 400-500 HP on spark |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 21 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 21 |bbmultiplier = 550 |bb_hpscale = |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |bb_hpscale2 = |sbb = Feeling Erasor |sbbdescription = 31 combo massive Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 4 combo massive Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec of Water types for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk, Def relative to HP for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge & enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 650% * HP / max HP on both attacks, 165% parameter boost to Water types, 80% HP to Atk, Def, fills 20 BC instantly, 600% BB Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 31 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 31 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 4 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 4 |sbbmultiplier2 = 200 |sbb2_hpscale = true |sbbhits3 = |sbbaoe3 = |sbbdc3 = |sbbmultiplier3 = |sbb3_hpscale = |sbb3_sp = |ubb = Orah Solution |ubbdescription = 27 combo massive Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), adds evasion for 3 turns, 100% additional damage reduction for 4 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def relative to HP for 4 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge for 4 turns & fully restores HP for 4 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, 100% chance of evasion, 200% HP to Atk, Def, fills 100 BC each turn |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 27 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 27 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |ubb_hpscale2 = |dbb = Ultimatum Protocol |synergy = Quagmire |bondunit = Enhanced Being Gwenevere |dbbdescription = 54 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Atk, Def, Rec, critical hit rate, critical damage, Water, Earth elemental damage, Atk, Def relative to max HP, BB gauge, fully restores HP, 100% evasion, 80% KO resistance, 100% DoT reduction & 100% damage reduction |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 27 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~3 |dbbdc = 27 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 27 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 27 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Cute Robot Creator |esitem = |esdescription = Adds Def ignoring effect to attacks and 15% additional damage reduction to all allies, considerably boosts Spark damage, probable damage reduction to 1 & adds probable evasion for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |esnote = 100% Spark, 15% chance of taking 1 damage, 20% chance of evasion |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 100% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill2_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill2_1_sp = 15 |omniskill2_1_desc = Enormously boosts elemental damage |omniskill2_1_note = 300% boost |omniskill3_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill3_1_sp = 15 |omniskill3_1_desc = Considerably reduces BB gauge required for BB |omniskill3_1_note = 25% reduction |omniskill4_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Considerable additional damage reduction effect |omniskill4_1_note = 50% reduction |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 20 |omniskill5_1_desc = Allows BB effects to last an additional turn |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = 10 |omniskill5_2_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 180000 |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = 20 |omniskill5_3_desc = Add huge HP restoration effect to BB |omniskill5_3_note = Heals 4500-5000 + 40% Rec HP |omniskill5_4_sp = 10 |omniskill5_4_desc = Add status ailment and Atk, Def, Rec reduction removal effects to BB |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = 25 |omniskill5_5_desc = Adds probable 1 extra action to self within the same turn for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill5_5_note = 60% chance |omniskill5_6_sp = 20 |omniskill5_6_desc = Adds great BC, HC drop rate boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_6_note = 40% boost |omniskill5_7_sp = 10 |omniskill5_7_desc = Adds enormously boosts max HP effect to UBB |omniskill5_7_note = 55% boost |omniskill5_8_sp = 25 |omniskill5_8_desc = Adds enormously boosts OD gauge effect to UBB |omniskill5_8_note = 50% boost |omniskill5_9_sp = |omniskill5_9_desc = |omniskill5_9_note = |howtoget = *World Summon |bazaar_1_type = Apex Token |bazaar_1_desc = Desert Mayhem (Oct 2019) |bazaar_1_bonus = 40% |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0030_item_icon.png |notes = |incorrectinfo = |addcat = Legends of NeoAvalon |addcatname = Viviane1 }}